El pasado
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Una vez más Kagome salva a Kikyou, pero que pasara cuando Midoriko la mande al pasado, hace 50 años para que ella decida el rumbo del futuro.
1. Chapter 1

El pasado

Capítulo 1.

Una vez más había ayudado a Kikyou, esta vez había dolido más que nunca ya que Inuyasha se lo había suplicado, es cierto que sentía celos hacia ella, pero nunca hubiera permitido que muriera si ella podía cambiarlo.

Había sido herida en un encuentro contra Naraku y había huido dejándolos ahí con una sacerdotisa herida.

Una vez que había purificado el cuerpo de Kikyou gracias a sus poderes que había desarrollado gracias a él largo tiempo de practica que tenía por la búsqueda de los fragmentos, se alejó de la pareja y sus amigos dándoles la espalda.

\- estas bien Kikyou?

\- si Inuyasha, gracias a Kagome - levantándose-

\- no te vayas así

\- ya estoy bien... Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo está desarrollando tus poderes así serás de gran ayuda... gracias

Kikyou se perdió entre los arboles dejando un ambiente un poco tenso.

\- creo que será mejor que regresemos a la aldea - dijo sango tratando de apaciguar las cosas-

Todo el grupo regreso a la aldea en silencio. Inuyasha veía de reojo a Kagome que caminaba con la vista al frente sin mirar nada parecía que estaba en otro mundo, se sintió culpable, pero se justificó conque no podía dejar morir a Kikyou una segunda vez, la primera vez no la había visto morir y aunque sabía que no fue su culpa se sentía culpable y en deuda con ella.

Ya era de noche y todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede alrededor del fuego cenando.

\- cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto Kagome sería mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca-

\- supongo que unos 5 días por los alrededores -respondió Inuyasha-

\- bueno pues me voy a mi casa por 3 días

\- pero no puedes tenemos que buscar los fragmentos y la guarida de Naraku

\- pienso que todo va a estar tranquilo ya que acabamos de tener un encuentro con él, además tengo que estudiar para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad

\- vaya tranquila señorita Kagome nosotros vigilaremos por los alrededores de la aldea hasta que usted regrese

\- gracias monje Miroku, pues me voy

\- ahora?

\- si sango quiero dormir hoy con mi familia

\- te acompaño - dijo Inuyasha levantándose-

\- no, mejor tu quédate a descansar y que kirara me llevé

Así Kagome se fue hasta el pozo llegando a su época. Cuando entró a su casa vio una nota de su madre.

"Kagome si ves esta nota significa que estas sola, fuimos a visitar a un hermano de tu abuelo que está muy enfermo, te esperamos dos días, pero por lo visto las cosas se complicaron en la otra época.

No sabemos con seguridad cuando regresaremos, mínimo estaremos una semana.

Te queremos"

\- genial estoy sola

Kagome subió hasta su cuarto y se metió a la tina con el agua lo más caliente que aguanto. Ahí sin poder aguantar se puso a llorar hasta que ya no le salieron lágrimas. Cuando estuvo más calmada se cambió y acostó en su cama.

\- ya estoy harta que me pongan a prueba todo el tiempo, de ser siempre correcta, de ser la que siempre sufre y sale perdiendo, por qué a pesar de eso no puedo odiar a Kikyou, yo también tengo derecho a tener sentimientos negativos, también soy humana - reprocho Kagome -

En ese instante una figura apareció frente a ella.

\- Mi...doriko?

\- hola Kagome te he visto y me he dado cuenta que no eres feliz con tu vida así que te voy a ofrecer dos regalos

Midoriko se acercó hasta Kagome y la abrazo, mientras que sentía que algo crecía en su interior.

\- vas a necesitar todos tus poderes, ahora en tus manos está el cambiar el rumbo de las cosas

En ese momento el escenario de su cuarto cambio por completo a uno con un paisaje completamente diferente.

Kagome se encontraba bajo la lluvia en el bosque en la época antigua, lo único que se veía eran luces de antorchas a lo lejos que venían acompañados por gritos de aldeanos y de una niña.

\- señorita Kikyou!

\- hermana!

Kagome estaba muy confundida y aturdida, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Sus pensamientos la inundaron de dudas hasta que no aguanto más perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas cayendo desmayada bajo la lluvia.

Mientras que un joven bajaba de un árbol para ver a una mujer inconsciente.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

El pasado

Capítulo 2.

Kagome despertó dentro de una cabaña y cuando volteo a su lado vio a una niña.

\- cómo se siente señorita?

\- bien, en dónde estoy?

\- esta es la cabaña de mi hermana y mía, ella es la sacerdotisa de la aldea, mi nombre es Kaede

\- esto no puede estar pasando - pensó Kagome-

\- la encontramos ayer desmayada al igual que mi hermana, usted tiene mucha suerte de no haber sido atacada por demonios ya que por eso mi hermana estaba ahí

\- la lastimaron?

\- no, lo que pasa es que se cansó de usar sus poderes espirituales; ahora que lo veo bien usted tiene un gran parecido con mi hermana, como se llama?

\- Kagome

\- Kaede ve a jugar a fuera ordeno su hermana mayor siendo obedecida al instante

\- como te encuentras?

\- bien gracias

\- quién eres?

\- soy Kagome Higurashi

\- de dónde vienes?

\- no tengo familia o por lo menos eso creo - mintió

\- este tiempo es muy difícil, los demonios están locos por la perla de shikon que está a mi cuidado

\- había escuchado algo de esa perla creada por Midoriko

\- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí ya que solo vivimos mi hermana y yo, no creo conveniente que vivas sola

\- gracias

En ese instante se escucharon gritos fuera de la cabaña. Cuando salieron vieron a muchos demonios cubriendo el cielo teñido de negro por la energía demoniaca de los seres.

Kikyou con su flecha purificó a una gran cantidad, pero aún eran demasiados.

-bueno ya que estoy aquí voy a ayudar y a cambiar algunas cosa, si mal no recuerdo La anciana Kaede perdió el ojo en un ataque a la aldea así que la voy a proteger- pensó Kagome-

En ese instante un demonio tomo a la pequeña Kaede por el kimono, Kikyou corrió hacia ella pero una horda de demonios se interpuso en su camino, mientras que una luz proveniente de una flecha incrustada en el demonio que tenía a su hermana lo desintegro junto con la horda que la había topado a ella.

Cuando vio de quien era esa flecha se sorprendió de ver a Kagome quien había tomado un arco de los aldeanos caídos.

Kagome había llegado hasta Kaede para ayudarla a levantarse. Kikyou vio con horror como un demonio se disponía a atacar a Kagome por la espalda lanzando una flecha desintegrándolo.

Todo había terminado dejando un desastre, aldeanos mal heridos y cabañas destruidas. Los aldeanos que estaban en condiciones ayudaban en la reconstrucción de viviendas y a llevar a cada herido a su hogar.

\- Kagome eres sacerdotisa?

\- no

\- pero tienes poderes espirituales y buena puntería, tuviste entrenamiento?

\- no, solo que el arco lo usaba para protegerme

\- gracias por ayudar a mi hermana

\- no hay de que

\- Kagome me acompañas a cada vivienda a curar a los heridos?

\- claro

Las dos sacerdotisas llegaron hasta un hombre con una gran herida en el estómago. Kikyou limpio la herida y vendo mientras que Kagome atendía al hijo del aldeano.

\- te va a doler, pero tengo que limpiar la herida

El niño solo decía un si con la cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Kagome vio que en sus heridas había veneno volteando hacía Kikyou quien veía todos sus movimientos ya que había terminado con el hombre.

\- deja yo lo hago Kagome

\- déjame intentarlo Kikyou

Cuando Kagome puso sus manos en la herida, cerró los ojos y se concentró en purificarla, en ese momento su luz curó la herida del niño dejándola solo un poco abierta dejando sorprendidos a los padres y a la misma Kikyou, después vendo la herida.

Kikyou decidió separarse para terminar más rápido, así que terminaron al anochecer.

Cuando estaban en la cabaña Kaede veía con gran admiración a Kagome.

\- Kagome ya que te quedaras aquí podrías ayudarme en los labores de sacerdotisa

\- claro

\- aquí tienes este traje

\- gracias - tomándolo-

\- tu poder es sorprendente para no tener ningún entrenamiento y es raro que tengas poderes espirituales, casi no hay sacerdotisas con esos dones

\- y tu Kaede te gustaría ser sacerdotisa como tu hermana?

\- claro que sí, ser tan fuerte y bonita como ella y como tu Kagome - con una gran sonrisa -

\- ahora duerme Kaede

\- si hermana

Kikyou saco la perla y comenzó sus rezos para purificarla, pero en cuanto Kagome se acercó la perla brillo siendo purificada.

\- imposible- pensó Kikyou- gracias Kagome ahora vamos a dormir

Los días habían pasado y Kagome había conocido a una Kikyou, a la verdadera Kikyou, aunque era seria, era amable y su sonrisa era cálida, ahora sólo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

\- en donde estarás Inuyasha

Listo espero que les esté gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

El pasado

Capítulo 3.

Kikyou se encontraba recolectando plantas medicinales cuando una voz llamo su atención, era un joven de ojos ámbar y traje rojo.

\- tú eres la sacerdotisa que tiene la perla de Shikon ?

\- que quieres hanyou - provocando descontento en el chico-

\- entregarme la perla - acercándose-

En ese momento llegó Kagome que sintió alegría y nerviosismo al ver a su amado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha al verla fijo su vista en ella sin prestar atención a lo que le decía Kikyou.

\- solo dame la perla - acercándose-

En ese momento Kikyou lanzo tres flechas inmovilizándolo en el tronco de un árbol.

\- Kikyou! - protesto Kagome que había llegado justo en el momento que le disparo-

\- qué?... No te acerques a nosotras hanyou

Esa palabra molestaba a Inuyasha y provocaba enojo en Kagome.

\- no le digas hanyou, él debe tener un nombre

\- cuál es tu nombre hanyou?

\- Inuyasha

\- bueno Inuyasha la próxima vez que quieras quitarme la perla, te purificaré - yéndose-

Inuyasha no dejaba de ver a Kagome quien seguía con la vista el lugar por donde se había ido Kikyou.

Inuyasha quiso quitarse las fechas, pero una pequeña descarga lo hizo soltarlas. Kagome se acercó hasta él y tocó las flechas haciendo que desaparecieran como si fueran de luz.

\- listo Inuyasha, ya verás que Kikyou no es tan mala, ya la conocerás mejor - dijo con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia la aldea-

\- te confundí con ella

\- mmm?

\- aquel día de tormenta vi a un grupo de aldeanos buscándola, pensé que sería mejor irme de ahí, cuando vi una mujer desmayada, eras tú

\- no, era Kikyou

\- eras tú con una extraña ropa

\- dios se supone que sería Kikyou- pensó Kagome - gracias

\- por qué?

\- por no matarme cuando me viste desprotegida

\- tú tienes la perla?

\- no, Kikyou es su protectora yo sólo la ayudo... Mi nombre es Kagome mucho justo en conocerte - con una hermosa sonrisa -

Inuyasha salió corriendo hacia el bosque ante la sensación que causo esa hermosa sonrisa, mientras que Kagome regresaba a la aldea siendo observada por Inuyasha desde la rama de un árbol.

Los días pasaban y Kikyou se daba cuenta que Inuyasha seguía a Kagome.

\- Kagome ten cuidado con Inuyasha

\- él no es malo

\- pero él quiere la perla para convertirse en un demonio

\- no te preocupes Kikyou se cuidarme sola

Kagome fue a bañarse a la cascada, era incómodo tener que bañarse con ropa, prefería hacerlo con sango en las aguas termales, pero ahora era diferente.

Kagome estaba a la orilla del río pensando en cómo no alterar el futuro mientras se echaba agua con un garrón. Inuyasha estaba en la parte alta de la cascada en una rama, desde aquel día que le ayudó no pudo alejarse de ella, le daba tranquilidad y le gustaba la forma en que ella lo trataba.

Kagome estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando una mujer ciempiés la atacó.

\- sacerdotisa dame la perla de shikon

Pero la ciempiés la soltó al instante al darse cuenta que no era ella quien tenía la perla y sentir su gran poder.

Kagome se puso su traje y corrió cuando algo desde el agua la había tomado por el pie jalándola hasta el fondo del agua. Era un demonio quien buscaba la perla.

Inuyasha se había arrojado al agua para ayudarla cuando vio lo que Kagome hizo, el demonio se había lanzado para atacarla con sus filosos dientes cuando Kagome solo puso su mano, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que de su palma había salido su poder espiritual formando un escudo purificando al demonio por completo.

Kagome nado hacia la superficie lo más rápido que pudo seguida por Inuyasha.

-estas bien?

\- si Inuyasha gracias

Salieron del agua cuando se escuchó bullicio en la aldea.

\- ay no Kaede- pensó Kagome -

Kagome e Inuyasha corrieron hacia la aldea y vieron que muchos demonios estaban atacando la aldea y también vieron a Kaede sangrado de su ojo.

Inuyasha ayudaba con sus garras cuando Kagome llamo su atención.

\- Inuyasha ven a mi lado

El sin pensado obedeció, en ese momento Kagome tomo un arco y una flecha y la lanzó destruyendo a todos los demonios.

\- Kikyou estas bien?

\- he hecho algo terrible Kagome - mostrando la herida de su hermana-

...

Kagome estaba sentada en una de las colinas viendo el atardecer cuando Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

\- que le paso a su ojo?

\- lo perdió, pero estará bien algún día será una gran sacerdotisa a cargo de la aldea

\- como lo sabes?

\- solo lo sé

\- Kagome la perla de shikon puede convertirme en humano?

Esta pregunta asusto a Kagome.

\- sí, puede cumplir cualquier deseo, pero la perla de shikon no cumple en su totalidad el deseo que quieres, es un arma de doble filo, sólo el deseo correcto es capaz de purificar esa perla que sólo ha traído desgracias

\- que va a ser de Kikyou cuando la perla desaparezca?

Esa pregunta a diferencia de la primera causo celos y tristeza en Kagome.

\- podrá ser una mujer normal - levantándose-

\- a dónde vas?

\- voy a jugar con los niños de la aldea, se lo prometí a algunos

Kagome jugaba con ellos mientras que Inuyasha la observaba desde un árbol. Esa sacerdotisa amable y linda había despertado algo en Inuyasha que ninguna otra persona a excepción de su madre había sentido en él, pero esta vez era un sentimiento más fuerte diferente, quería estar todo el tiempo con ella, llegando a tal grado de soñar con ella e imaginar ser parte de su familia, una familia con ella.

Pasados los días Kikyou tuvo que ir a purificar un demonio en otra aldea dejando a cargo a Kagome y a Inuyasha a quien ya le había tomado confianza.

\- Kagome en el lago se han visto muchos demonios desde esta mañana - dijo Kaede -

\- no te preocupes ahora voy y veré que puedo hacer

Kagome se disponía a subirse a una canoa cuando cayó Inuyasha frente a ella.

\- a dónde vas?

\- voy al centro del lago

\- te acompaño?

\- claro

Inuyasha remaba hasta que llegó hasta el centro del lago, mientras que Kagome veía al fondo dándose cuenta de energía maligna.

\- Inuyasha préstame el remo

Cerró los ojos y cuando el remo tocó el agua una luz salió de todo el lago purificando todo lo maligno. Cuando termino Inuyasha volvió a remar hacia el muelle.

\- increíble que tengas ese poder siendo humana

\- no siempre fui tan fuerte –dijo con melancolía-

Inuyasha salió primero de la barca seguido de Kagome que a causa de la cantidad de energía que utilizó se fue de frente siendo atrapada por Inuyasha.

\- gracias Inuyasha

\- Kagome

Inuyasha descendió lentamente hasta besar a Kagome en la boca siendo correspondida por ella, siempre había esperado ese momento y la mirada que le había regalado antes de ese beso le recordó muchas otras veces, como un relámpago llego el remordimiento a ella, separándose de Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha tengo que irme, te veo mañana -dejándolo ahí-

Kagome corría hasta que llegó al árbol sagrado.

\- no puedo hacer esto, Inuyasha debe enamorarse de Kikyou, no de mí, no voy a beneficiarme a mí, sé muy bien que esto no debe pasar conmigo, si algo he de cambiar es que no exista Naraku - pensó Kagome -

Pasaron los días e Inuyasha estaba con Kagome.

\- Kagome porque me tratas así, sin asco como los demás

\- porque no das asco y porque te quiero - demonios así no haré que se enamore de Kikyou - pensó -

\- Kagome - sonrojado-

\- Inuyasha prométeme dos cosas, que nunca vas a cambiar por nadie porque alguien que te ama te acepta como eres y... Y la más importante que si algún día yo ya no estoy tú vas a proteger a Kikyou

\- te vas a ir?

\- no, es solo si algo llegara a pasar, no sabemos lo que el futuro nos depara, soy fuerte pero sigo siendo humana y no se a quien tenga que enfrentarme...

\- yo te protegeré

\- lo sé - pensó- gracias Inuyasha sólo prométemelo

\- te lo prometo

-Kagome!

\- que pasa Kaede?

\- mi hermana Kikyou dice que si me ayudas a entrenar mientras ella va a la cueva a curar al bandido onigumo

\- que! No puede ser - pensó con horror Kagome- Kaede yo voy a curar a ese hombre, y dile que ella misma te entrene

Kagome fue hasta la cueva y ahí vio al que algún día iba ser el causante de muchas desgracias.

Kagome curaba y ponía sus plantas medicinales en el cuerpo del bandido.

\- sacerdotisa porque hace esto?

\- es mí deber - contesto secamente -

\- usted es muy hermosa, es cierto que usted tiene la perla de shikon?

\- no, yo no la tengo, esa perla fue purificada por otra sacerdotisa y ya desapareció

\- creo que me está mintiendo

\- cree lo que quieras

Kagome curo al bandido en una semana dejándolo completamente sano aunque con marcas en su cuerpo por las quemaduras que había sufrido.

\- pero que pasa, se supone que no debería curarse, estaré haciendo lo correcto - pensó Kagome-

\- Kagome

Esa voz provoco un escalofrío en ella.

\- sacerdotisa Kagome por favor

\- oh pero podemos ser amigos no?

\- todos los aldeanos me llaman así no veo por qué usted no Onigumo

En ese momento llego Inuyasha.

\- Kagome

\- y porque este mitad demonio la llama con tanta libertad

\- porque yo se lo permito y a usted no le incumbe y si ya no me necesita se puede ir por donde vino, vamos Inuyasha

\- Kagome estas bien?

\- si sólo que no me agrada ese tipo

...

\- algún día de estos vas a ser mía sacerdotisa, Kagome

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, por favor díganme que les parece la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

El pasado

Capítulo 4.

Hace dos días Kikyou e Inuyasha se habían ido a exterminar un demonio a la aldea vecina ya que Kagome le había pedido que la acompañara.

Ahora todo el sengoku estaba cubierto de la blanca nieve y una sacerdotisa que merodeaba por la aldea triste y melancólica.

\- sacerdotisa Kagome un demonio esta hurgando en su cabaña - dijo un aldeano cansado de correr-

\- vamos

Cuando Kagome llego iba saliendo un demonio de pelo negro atado en una coleta alta, piel morena y ojos azules.

\- koga - pensó Kagome-

\- dame la perla mujer

\- no la tengo

\- donde está la sacerdotisa que la protege

\- ya no hay perla que proteger, ya la purificamos

Se acercó hasta Kagome y el tono por el mentón.

\- bueno si no tengo la perla me conformare contigo - a punto de besarla-

En ese momento Kagome le dio una fuerte cachetada y en un instante Inuyasha lo tenía por el cuello y sus ojos estaban tornándose rojos.

Koga lo arrojo y se disponía a atacarlo cuando una flecha cayó a sus pies irradiando luz.

\- si no te vas voy a purificarte - dijo Kagome apuntándole -

\- ya Inuyasha cálmate - le decía Kikyou mientras trataba de acercarse recibiendo gruñidos por parte de Inuyasha-

Kagome se acercó poco a poco y puso sus manos al lado de su cara.

\- ya Inuyasha estoy bien - volviendo a la normalidad -

\- no te hizo daño?

\- no, estoy bien

Kikyou vio la escena y se fue parecía, celosa?

\- como les fue?

\- bien acabamos con el demonio rápido, aunque si hubieras ido tú hubiéramos tardado menos

\- hoy es luna nueva y ya que los aldeanos me construyeron una cabaña solo para mí, estaba pensando que hoy podrías quedarte ahí

\- está bien si lo hago?

\- claro

...

Inuyasha estaba en la cabaña de Kagome mientras ella acomodaba un futon para él. Cuando sintió tenso a Inuyasha sabía lo que significaba, de un momento a otro se había convertido en humano.

\- eres la primera persona que me ve así

\- lo sé

\- Kagome no te gustaría que yo fuera así?

\- otra vez con lo mismo... Inuyasha eres una gran persona, así eres muy guapo, más abierto a tus pensamientos y emociones, pero sabes, a mí me gustas como demonio y nunca elegiría entre tus dos personalidades así que te quiero, a los dos

\- Kagome - acercándose a ella-

\- inu...yasha voy por unas plantas para hacer té - nerviosa -

Kagome camino por el campo cuando una mano la tomo por atrás tapándole la boca. El hombre la tiro al suelo y se puso sobre ella poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

\- onigumo

\- hola Kagome

\- suéltame o te va a pesar

\- primero voy a tener lo que quiero

Onigumo la comenzó a besar en el cuello, provocando temor en Kagome haciendo que gritara.

Kagome emano su energía arrojando al bandido lejos de ella. Mientras que recobraba el aliento el bandido tomo su daga y la arrojo hacia Kagome.

\- bien si no puedo contigo viva tengo que debilitarte

En ese momento Kagome sintió como aprisionaban su cuerpo y la daga nunca la tocó. Cuando abrió los ojos onigumo ya no estaba y unos ojos ahora castaños la miraban con amor, fue ahí cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que esa mirada de amor era la misma con la que la había visto tantas veces cuando estaba preocupada por ella, cuando se daba cuenta que la veía cuando él pensaba que no se daba cuenta y las tantas veces que la había salvado.

\- Inuyasha me amas?

\- con toda mi alma

\- siempre me has amado - pensó Kagome -

Kagome le quito la daga y trato de curar la herida, pero sus poderes no hicieron nada.

\- que pasa no puedo curarte, voy por ayuda

\- no, no me dejes quédate a mi lado

\- esto no puede estar pasando

\- soy un humano débil, cerrando los ojos

\- no esto no puede estar pasado, noooo yo no quería esto, nooooo

En ese momento todo desapareció quedando sola en la oscuridad. Una figura muy conocida para ella apareció.

\- ya Kagome todo está bien

\- Midoriko, Inuyasha murió?

\- no, todo está bien, esto fue porque quería que te dieras cuenta que todo lo que estás viviendo es porque tiene que pasar y que no se puede controlar el destino

\- entonces esto era una prueba más?

\- así es y me doy cuenta que eres una gran persona, trataste de que todo pasara como debía, aunque tu presencia lógicamente cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas, así que te mantengo mi primer regalo y el segundo lo deshago

En ese momento Kagome se desmallo, cuando se despertó ya era de mañana y estaba en el suelo de su habitación con la misma pijama con la que la había mandado Midoriko al pasado.

Vio el calendario y se dio cuenta que era la mañana del día en que llego a su época.

\- nada de lo que paso fue real?

...

Pasaron los tres días y Kagome había llegado al sengoku.

\- como le fue señorita Kagome?

\- chicos - alegre- me fue muy bien

\- si pasaste el examen ?

\- no lo sé sango, dentro de un mes lo sabré

\- retomemos la búsqueda - dijo Inuyasha-

\- Inuyasha - con lágrimas en los ojos-

\- que pasa - sorprendido-

\- nada es solo que… nada

…

Pasaron los días y todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Siento la presencia de Naraku - dijo Kagome

Caminaron hasta llegar al demonio y ahí estaba Kikyou también.

\- este es tu fin Naraku

\- no lo creó Inuyasha

Comenzaron a pelar cuando Naraku atravesó a Kikyou con una de sus extremidades.

\- Kikyou! - grito Inuyasha

Kagome llego hasta Kikyou y tocó su herida.

\- no podrás curarla Kagome

En ese momento la luz de Kagome purifico la herida cerrándola por completo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- gracias Midoriko por esto - pensó Kagome-

Naraku por alguna razón no le costó ni dolió lastimar a Kikyou, pero cuando vio llegar a Kagome sintió que sus sentimientos humanos le jugaban una mala pasada.

-no sé por qué sentí esto al ver a Kagome –pensó Naraku-

Naraku ataco al grupo de Inuyasha, todos se hicieron al lado, pero cuando su extremidad iba directo hacia Kagome esta puso un escudo con su energía purificando una parte de él dejando muy sorprendidos a todos. Al sentir el dolor retrocedió alejándose un poco del grupo que quería acabar con el cuándo Kagome tomo su arco y apuntó hacia él.

\- ya basta de ti, muere Naraku! - arrojando su flecha con todo su poder

Todo quedo iluminado por la energía de Kagome y cuando la luz se disipó terminando de desintegrar a Naraku, la perla cayo en las manos de Kagome.

\- acabo con él de un solo tiro

\- Kagome rompió el sello de su poder, pero parece como si hubiera tenido años de práctica - dijo Kikyou sorprendida -

\- estas bien Kikyou?

\- gracias a ti Kagome, pero ha llegado mi hora, no puedo vivir como un recipiente vacío... Kagome sabes cuál es el deseo correcto?

\- si

\- entonces pídelo

Kagome cerró los ojos y pidió que desapareciera para siempre la perla, iluminándose la perla y despareciendo.

\- listo ya todo acabó

\- Inuyasha quiero hablar contigo

\- si Kikyou vamos

Los dos se alejaron mientras que los demás se iban a la aldea.

\- sus poderes son grandiosos señorita Kagome, como de un día para otro los desarrollo

\- es una larga historia y yo ya me tengo que ir

\- que? Por qué?

\- ya terminé mi misión aquí y es necesario que me vaya, les prometo que los visitare seguido, adiós amigos

\- te vamos a extrañar amiga - abrazándola-

\- yo también adiós

...

\- Inuyasha quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar

\- tú fuiste mi primer amor y siempre te voy a recordar Kikyou

\- cuídala Inuyasha y me da alegría que encontrarás a alguien que te ayudo a ser mejor persona... Adiós Inuyasha

Kikyou se ilumino desapareciendo. Cuando Inuyasha camino por el bosque llego hasta el pozo donde vio a Kagome apuntó de saltar.

\- a donde crees que vas?

\- Inuyasha, y Kikyou?

\- ya se fue, para siempre

\- pero por qué

\- porque ella ya no debía estar aquí y porque te amo Kagome

\- que?

\- ay no me hagas decirlo otra vez - sonrojado-

\- Inuyasha yo también te amo - abrazándolo -

De tras de unos arbustos estaban todos viéndolos.

\- vamos a tu casa a hablar con tu familia

-para qué?

-para decirles que te vas a quedar conmigo y que te quiero

-vamos!

...

-Kagome despierta

\- no quiero

\- pero ya traje los pescados y izayoi ya tiene hambre

\- ya voy

Era de mañana y Kagome preparaba el desayuno para su familia.

Habían pasado 10 años desde la batalla de Naraku y ahora todo iba bien. Sango y Miroku tuvieron tres hijos, unas gemelitas y un niño.

Mientras que ella se había casado con Inuyasha y habían tenido a Yue un niño de 10 años peliblanco y ojos chocolate, izayoi de 9 años con el cabello azabache y ojos ámbar y la pequeña Kikyou de 7 años de cabello plata y ojos ámbar.

Ahora todo estaba tranquilo ya que entre Inuyasha y los grandes poderes de Kagome mantenían a los demonios en paz. Kagome tenía 25 años, pero se veía de 16 años debido a la marca de Inuyasha.

Ella era conocida como la gran sacerdotisa que consideraban tan poderosa o más que la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

\- mamá podemos ir a jugar con mis primos?

\- si vayan

\- y tú por qué no vas Kikyou? - pregunto su padre

\- porque no quieren jugar conmigo dicen que soy muy pequeña y lenta

\- no te preocupes cariño algún día serás tan poderosa como tu madre y tan fuerte como yo

Kagome veía a su familia con gran felicidad y daba gracias que todo hubiera pasado como paso, sino tal vez no tuviera ese presente tan feliz.

\- te amo Inuyasha

\- yo más Kagome

Se dijeron mientras veían a su gran familia y amigos juntos.

-nunca imagine tener una familia, a la primera mujer que me ha amado como yo soy sin cambiar nada de mi… gracias Kagome por darme la felicidad – pensó Inuyasha mientras veía a su esposa e hijos

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, gracias por leer y nos vemos en un futuro.


End file.
